The present invention generally relates to pausing the functions of an assistant device, and, more particularly, to pausing the functions of an assistant device during an active telephone call.
An assistant device is an electronic computing device that performs certain functions, for example, from user voice input. For example, an assistant device may be a component in a smart home or smart facility in which the assistant device is wirelessly connected to a network of home automation devices, computers, etc. The assistant device may respond to verbal commands (e.g., “turn off lights”) by mapping the verbal command to an electronic command, and sending the corresponding command to a network-enabled device capable of executing the command. Additionally, or alternatively, an assistant device may provide responses to queries by accessing cloud-based systems via wireless networking.
An assistant device constantly “listens” for a “wake” voice command that activates the functions of the assistant device. Once a wake command is “heard” by the assistant device, the assistant device may output an audible alert indicating that the assistant device is activated and prepared to respond to subsequent voice commands for a period of time.